


If It's You...

by LastHope



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Aura speculation, Injury, JUNGLE!Fushimi, Present Tense, Spoilers for Return of Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHope/pseuds/LastHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…it's okay.</p>
<p>A fight between Fushimi and Yata goes a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's You...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This holds some spoilers for Return of Kings Episode 8, so if you haven't caught up with the anime yet, please be aware of spoilers!

_If it’s you…_

He’s coughing up blood again and, though Fushimi would never admit it, he’s panicking. This is completely out of his element, and he doesn’t know what to do, how to react.

He reaches for Yata again, but green electricity dancing across his fingertips causes him to jolt back, inches from the others face. Fushimi doesn’t want to hurt him. Not like that.

_Not again._

“Hey,” That idiot is smiling, he’s  _smiling_ , like Fushimi isn’t the reason why he’s lying on the ground, the reason why he’s, he’s – fuck, Fushimi can’t even bring himself to admit it. “’S okay.” Yata lifts a hand up, shaking, to Fushimi’s face. Though he wants to lean out of Yata’s reach, tell him he shouldn’t touch him, demand why he’s being sympathetic to a  _traitor_  that he should hate, Fushimi doesn’t.

He just holds stock-still as a feather-light touch brushes his cheek. Tries to convince himself he’s not crying, as he stares down at Yata. The hand is deadly hot, and Fushimi’s surprised it’s not burning him; a parasympathetic response from Yata’s aura, sending a flare back to his King to lead the way to the wounded clansmen. An attempt to cauterize what wounds the aura could tide over until help arrived, and to ward away whatever had caused the wounds in the first place.

Fushimi deserves to be burnt by it, he thinks. The flare from Yata’s aura should have been hot enough to suffocate him with its mere presence. It should be suffocating him now. But the aura isn’t, whether it’s from the will of its clansman, or because it’s confused by the act of someone holding the same aura wounding its own kinsman, Fushimi doesn’t know.

“’S okay,” Yata repeats with a burbling hum, and the blood that drips out of his mouth dries almost instantly upon contact with his burning skin. His eyes are glazed over with pain, and Fushimi isn’t sure if Yata’s even aware that he’s still there. “If it’s you…”

His eyes slide closed and in the moment of panic that flares up, Fushimi has never been happier to hear the sirens announcing SCEPTER 4′s arrival. With difficulty, he gently guides Yata’s hand back down to his side, and removes himself from Yata’s side. Fushimi’s not sure what SCEPTER 4 would do if they found him here, especially considering Yata’s condition, but he can’t let himself be found out yet.

As he leaves in the opposite direction as the sirens, every step feeling like he’s wading through quicksand, he finds it’s difficult to prevent himself from looking back. To stop himself from checking, making sure they find him. From making sure that they don’t just leave him.

It’s only when he can hear one of them call out about finding Yata, one of them calling for medical attention, does Fushimi fully allow himself to leave, releasing a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding.

* * *

When he wakes up, breathing is difficult. Easier than when he last remembered, but still difficult. Everything hurts, and it feels like he’s gone ten rounds with a concrete wall and lost every single one.

It’s with a groan that he opens his eyes, blinking against the harsh white light of the room.

“Yata-chan?” Kusanagi’s voice comes from his left, and Yata tiredly rolls his head to look at the bartender. There’s a soft look on his face, one reserved for when he has to tell Yata bad news. It’s his worried face, when he’s afraid Yata’s going to do something stupid over what he’s about to say. Yata tries to think of what he’s done to make Kusanagi worried, but he can’t think of anything.

“Kusanagi-san?” Yata coughs; his throat is dry, and he can taste what’s probably blood at the back of his throat. Staring at Kusanagi, he can see the Blue’s Ice Queen standing next to him, and that’s confusing. “Why’s…” His voice dies off before he can finish his question.

“Someone called in an attack to SCEPTER 4,” Kusanagi guesses what Yata was going to ask. A soft pressure at his fingers has Yata glancing down towards them – Kusanagi’s holding his hand. “When their members got on scene, only you were there. It… well, it didn’t look good.”

“You’re currently in SCEPTER 4′s medical facility,” Awashima adds, and while it is surprising to Yata, it’s also not. The alliance between them and the Silver Clan is still ongoing, so it probably made sense that they’d offer medical assistance too. “From what we can tell, you were hit with a large jolt of electricity.”

“Electricity?” Yata murmurs, trying to remember while Kusanagi asks what he can remember.

Walking home…

Seeing that shitty monkey…

Green light…

_I’m only after the J-Points._

_If it’s you…_

“–wondering if you were attacked by JUNGLE.” Awashima is stating briskly when Yata tunes back in. She’s holding a cup of water for him, and Kusanagi helps him into a sitting position so he can drink.

“Ah,” Yata hesitates.

“Your burn marks are consistent with some form of electrocution,” Awashima elaborates, “And the Green Clan’s powers are electrical based.” At Yata’s continued hesitance, her face melts a little from the Ice Queen appearance he’s used to. “Yatagarasu, being attacked by them is nothing–”

“I’m not ashamed,” Yata cuts in surprisingly quick. He bunches his fingers into the sheets on the bed. “We all have bounties on our heads, so it’s not surprising that those Greens would come after any of us.” Yata focuses his attention on his knees, because he can’t trust himself to look at Awashima or Kusanagi. Doesn’t want them to see what he’s thinking.

_It wasn’t the Greens… Not really…_

“Yata,” Kusanagi places his hand back over Yata’s. He’s frowning when Yata looks up at him, studying his face like if he looked hard enough, Kusanagi would be able to tell what Yata’s hiding. He starts to say something else, but Yata interrupts him.

“Who made the call to SCEPTER 4?” He directs his attention to Awashima, afraid that if he looks at Kusanagi any longer, he’ll figure it out.

“It was an anonymous call,” Awashima replies after a moment, startled by the sudden change but hiding it well. “Our operators couldn’t track the owner of the device used and by the time we got on scene it was only you there.”

“I see…” Yata directs his attention back to his lap, missing the look that Kusanagi and Awashima share. Before they can say anything else, a new voice pipes up.

“I’m sorry to interrupt Lieutenant,” Yata doesn’t know the owner of the voice; it’s a female though, so it’s enough to have him blushing and embarrassed. “But you’ve spent enough time with the patient already. I know the Captain – and HOMRA – want answers, but please consider his health.”

“I feel fine,” Yata begins to say, but Kusanagi waves him off.

“It’s all right, Yata-chan,” He dismisses the Vanguard. “I’ll come back tomorrow with Anna, okay? They’ll probably want you here a few more days anyways.”

“That’s right,” The female from before agrees. “A few days of observation, and then he’ll be released back to your Clan.” She holds the door for Awashima and Kusanagi, addressing Yata, “I’ll be right back with the doctor.” With that, she closes the door.

Yata lets his head fall to his knees once she’s gone, resting his forehead on them.

_Where the hell have you been Saru? Everyone’s been worried!_

_Everyone? Don’t make me laugh, Misaki._

_Don’t take it personally Misaki. I’m only doing this for the J-Points, after all._

_Like hell you’re doing it for the J-Points! What are you really up to, you shitty monkey?_

_Oh God, Misaki! Goddamnit Misaki, you can’t die now!_

_‘S okay Saru. I’m okay with it… If it’s you…_

_“_ Stupid Saru…”

* * *

There’s a nice pillar just outside of the fence to SCEPTER 4’s headquarters. Because they have a no-smoking policy both in the headquarters itself as well as the medical facility, Kusanagi hasn’t been able to have a cigarette in quite a few hours. Not that he minded, of course. Waiting for Yata to wake up was far more important, even if they didn’t quite get the confirmation they were looking for.

With a click of his lighter, he lights his cigarette and lifts it to his mouth. Taking a drag, he lazily lets the smoke out, curling in wisps up into the air.

“He’s alive,” Kusanagi nonchalantly addresses the person on the other side of the pillar. “His heart stopped once on the way to SCEPTER 4 according to Seri-chan, but they got it started again.” He takes another drag, waiting to see if he’ll get a response.

“Said there were signs that showed that his heart had been restarted recently beforehand – someone who didn’t quite have the basics of CPR down,” He continues when there is none. “He has internal damage and burns that were consistent with some form of electrocution. They figure his heart stopped the first time because of that too.” Another drag and another moment of silence.

“They think it’s the Green Clan that did it,” He’s still watching the smoke from his cigarette rise lazily. “Yata implied that it was someone after the bounty on his head, but that doesn’t tell us if it was just lower-ranked clansmen or someone like Yukari or Sukuna.” Taps the ash off the end of the cigarette and waits again.

“You know, we’re all fairly certain you’re the one who made the call to SCEPTER 4 that helped them get to Yata on time,” Kusanagi sighs at the continued silence. “It makes you wonder why you didn’t just stick around and come with him to the medical facility. I’m sure Yata would’ve appreciated seeing your face a lot more than mine or Seri-chan’s. Just because you’re no longer a member of SCEPTER 4 doesn’t mean they wouldn’t have let you in because of something like this.” He tips his head to the side, watching the clouds pass by, pondering.

“Unless,” Kusanagi takes one last drag from his cigarette before dropping it to the ground, crushing it under his foot. “You’re the one who put him in that condition, Fushimi-kun.”

“Yata-chan is too forgiving,” Kusanagi laments at Fushimi’s continued silence. “He’s going to go on thinking that everything can be okay between you two, and that he can fix what’s happened. Even after this, he’s going to forgive you.”

“Forgiving? As if,” Fushimi clicks his tongue in annoyance, finally speaking up. “Misaki doesn’t know the meaning.”

“You ruin him,” Kusanagi states, moving around the pillar so he’s actually addressing the younger face to face. “I don’t think you understand how much you really mean to him, Fushimi-kun. If it’s you, he’d do about anything.”

Something flashes across Fushimi’s face, something tightens, but it’s gone just as quickly as it appears. He scoffs as if Kusanagi’s words are unbelievable.

“Yeah right,” Fushimi doesn’t look Kusanagi in the eye, hands shoved in his coat pockets. It’s as much of an admission of guilt that he’s going to get from him. “Is there a point to all this?”

“I thought you’d appreciate being told of Yata-chan’s condition, seeing as you’ve been hanging around,” Kusanagi shrugs, fingering his cigarette pack. “Figured he’d be the only reason you’re hanging around SCEPTER 4 after you left.” Deciding against lighting another cigarette, he swaps the pack for his lighter.

“That being said, Fushimi-kun,” He clicks the lighter, creating a small flame. “If you do something like this to Yata again, well. I don’t think I need to tell you what will happen.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fushimi mutters, clicking his tongue as he turns away. “No blood, no bone, no ash.”

“One last thing,” Kusanagi calls out, watching as Fushimi stops, turning his head to give him an annoyed glare. “Be sure that this is what you really want. I’m not sure what you’re planning, but be careful, all right?”

Fushimi rolls his eyes, and turns back away, while Kusanagi sighs and shakes his head.

“I don’t know what you’re planning Fushimi-kun,” He watches Fushimi until he rounds the corner, before turning to head back to HOMRA. “But if it’s just you, I’m worried.” 

* * *

 


End file.
